


The meaning of the names

by Blade_Knight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mind Reading, Poetry, Skyhold (Dragon Age), cole basically talks in poetry, i mean the relationships are just. hinted at, poetry??, the author thinks they know what characters think about lmao, the whole relationship thing happens after this, w/e my work I'll write this how i want, yes more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Knight/pseuds/Blade_Knight
Summary: This time Cole tells the inquisitor what Bull thinks of his namesthis is like, a sequel to my last work. a bit longer this time!!





	The meaning of the names

You think about him a lot.

Hm? what'd you say, Cole? 

The Iron Bull, he's in most of your thoughts lately. But it’s okay, he thinks about you to, mostly in names.

Names?

Yes…  
_Dionysus, a unique name, good for someone like him, serious but knows how to enjoy a drink, light on his feet and precise with his weapon, looks like he’s almost dancing when wielding, gives a nice view of some of his other assets_  
_Adaar is a strong name, fits too. He’s strong, he’s fast, can handle himself in any situation. That’s good for being the boss._  
_Boss, he’s in charge, gives us the orders, looks out for us, gets worried about us, got worried about me during that attack, never heard him with that amount of concern in his voice. Asked me if I was ok afterwards, tried to make me feel better about being Tal-Vasoth, felt almost intimate._

O-oh I... That’s all very nice of him to think, I guess I never thought he’d… does he think of anything else?

…  
_Kadan. Kadan would be the appropriate name to call him, could call him that in private, could whisper it to him if he wants to, just for now at least, I'm sure he'd be embarrassed to let others know at first. Would he understand what it means? Doesn’t matter, he’ll know afterwards, he’ll know after this._

After… After what?

… he’s waiting for you, up there.

Up there?  
… thank you, Cole.


End file.
